This application for continued funding for our Child Health Research Center (CHRC) which has established a unique center of excellence for the enhancement of basic research training in Pediatrics science with focus to molecular and cellular biology. The center enhanced academic career development of young Pediatric faculty, providing mentorship and Core facilities designed to enhance the training of pediatricians as required for an academic career. The Center is integrated into innovative established programs for research training: the Procter Scholar program and an NIH funded Molecular Biology Center of Excellence. The program identifies and recruits promising young pediatric faculty who complete a two to three year program for research enhancement within a CHRC program comprised of senior scientist mentors who share a central focus in molecular-cellular biology and molecular medicine. Career development includes: 1) individual mentorship by Center staff investigators, 2) formal and informal training in Molecular Genetics and Developmental Biology, 3) Core research elements which will prioritize training in molecular biology, immunology, protein purification and transgenic models. The present proposal has drawn together established investigators with excellence in developmental science at the Children's Hospital and the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. To meet our training goals, a four-part center is proposed: 1) Center Staff Investigators who share interest and expertise in the application of molecular and cellular biology in the study of mammalian development and molecular medicine serve as primary mentors for the Pediatrician-Scholars. 2) Administrative Core identifies recruits, and monitors the overall training of the Pediatrician-Scholars. The Core provides support for national recruitment efforts, at local and national levels and prioritizes minority recruitment. 3) Research Cores facilitate the application of molecular and cellular biology to the research programs of Pediatrician-Scholars. Research Core elements include a CHRC funded Molecular Biology Core and Transgenic Mouse Core. Other Cores available include a) Hybridoma, b) Protein Analysis and c) Molecular Morphology which will provide both training and technical assistance. 4) Research support grants provide the Pediatrician-Scholar research funds for a period of up to three years. This combined program of individual mentorship and advanced training in contemporary molecular, cellular and developmental biology enhances the training and research productivity of our Pediatrician-Scholars as they begin highly productive academic careers in pediatric science.